lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Albus Dumbledore
Albus Dumbledore is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Harry Potter franchise. Background Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?-1995; 1996-1997). Born in 1881, he was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better person. Albus Dumbledore was considered to be the most powerful wizard of his time. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. As he was about to die by a cursed ring, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He was killed by Snape during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's manipulations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the wizarding world. He is the only Headmaster that was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. Harry Potter later named his second son Albus Severus Potter after him. Quests * Disorder of the Phoenix Trivia * Michael Gambon portrayed Dumbledore in the last six films and Richard Harris played him in the first two films (Gambon took over after Harris's death in 2002). Jude Law will play him in the upcoming Fantastic Beasts sequel. In the game, he is voiced by Tom Kane, due to Gambon being unavailable at the time during the Year 2 development of the game. * He reuses his purple robes as his outfit, which was released physically back in 2004. He also re-uses the same headpiece since 2010. * The quest he gives, Disorder of the Phoenix, is a play on the Order of the Phoenix, a wizarding fighting group he co-established to stop Lord Voldemort's plans to rule over the Wizarding World in the series, and also the name of the fifth book and film, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Harry Potter Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Film Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Magic Category:Wizards Category:Wave 6 Category:Order of the Phoenix Members Category:Gryffindor House Members